


100 Ways to Say I Love You

by AlextoyourOlivia



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlextoyourOlivia/pseuds/AlextoyourOlivia
Summary: 100 Ways to Say I Love YouEach chapter will be a different way to tell someone you love them...all set in the DWP verse.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	100 Ways to Say I Love You

“Ugh, must you fill the entire car with cold wind? Some of us are trying to sleep,” Emily sniped from the spacious backseat.

“Sorry,” Andy answered, her voice gravelly and soft, so as not to disturb Miranda’s rest.

“And stop that stupid chatter from the radio, it’s so irritating,” she continued whining.

Andy clenched her jaw and turned the radio off, glancing at the passenger seat to make certain Miranda hadn’t been awoken by Emily’s complaints. Clearly not as she hadn’t so much as twitched a muscled from where she rested against the door.

Biting her lip, Andy squinted at the dash again. She knew she had reached a dangerous level of exhaustion, she could no longer easily compute the miles left in the gas tank but she was loath to press the button that would switch the view to tell her what was left as it might disturb one of the other people in the vehicle.

Thankfully, Andy saw a sign for a rest area with a gas station ahead. She decided to forego any attempt at figuring out how many miles she had left in the tank and how many miles they had left to travel and instead stop for gas and coffee. The rest area was, for better or worse, quite empty at two o’clock in the morning. Andy pulled the large SUV up to an outer pump to minimize the lights shining into the car and made sure no interior illumination would disturb her boss.

Before exiting, she gathered her wallet, phone, and car keys and took a moment to rest her dry, tired eyes. Andy had been awake for nearly twenty-four hours and was physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. The shoots they had just completed in a whirlwind driving tour of Upstate New York had been harried, intense, beautiful, and a stunning tribute to the both the state and a designer born and raised there...but it had left Andy completely drained. Miranda had insisted Andy was the only one who could be trusted to get her where she needed to be in the most efficient manner. Which, while it was a lovely compliment, was also an awful lot of pressure.

Sliding as quietly as possible out of the car, Andy closed the door with a push and locked the doors. She gently pulled open the gas cap and filled the tank, paying with a company card right at the pump. The only thing left to do was get herself a cup of coffee, she was just too exhausted to decide if hot or iced would be better.

“Hot coffee. I don’t want the ice to make noise and wake Miranda,” she decided, not even realizing she had spoken out loud. Seeing as no one else had pulled in and the rest area was unlikely to be suddenly overrun with visitors at two a.m., Andy made the decision to leave the locked car waiting for her at the pump. That way, she could keep an eye on the car while she went in for her coffee.

With one last check to make sure the doors were locked and the women inside were secure, Andy headed into the twenty-four hour Quik-Mart to buy a cup of what would surely be a questionable, tar-like substance. “Oh, well. Beggars can’t be choosers and I have to do something. Miranda was pretty adamant about getting home before the girls wake up tomorrow morning.”

Andy poured a cup of what smelled like actual fresh coffee, doctored it up with sugar and milk, and found herself a pack of peppermint gum before heading to the counter.

“No doze?”

“Sorry?” She asked.

“Do you also want some caffeine pills? We have a couple different kinds,” the young man behind the counter offered. “I don’t really recommend them, they make some people kinda jumpy but, well, sorry, lady, you look pretty beat.”

Andy snorted, “I am pretty beat. I have to keep driving, though. My boss is in the car and she has to get home to her kids tonight. It’s a big deal.”

“Well, if you want those caffeine things, I got ‘em.”

“No, thanks. I’ll stick with coffee and gum,” Andy smiled.

He shrugged and tipped his cap. “If you want, you can take a rest in your car, too. Leave it right at that pump, pump number nine, I can see it from here so you’ll be good and safe and just take a ten or twenty minute nap. That can work some good magic, too. We’re usually pretty empty this time of night, just a few stragglers like yourself.”

“That is really kind of you,” Andy said, “and I might take you up on it. If I don’t move the car right away, that’s what I’m doing.” Andy reached out and shook his hand after she paid for her coffee and gum.

“David, ma’am.”

“Andy. Thanks, David,” she smiled. The conversation with the store clerk had actually helped her wake up more than her first few sips of coffee had done. Walking back to the car, Andy wished either Emily or Miranda had stayed awake to talk. When she slowly opened the door to get back in the car, though, the other two women were completely out cold, Emily was snoring...indelicately.

Andy started the car, knowing the change would irritate the Brit in the backseat but not able to help it.

“Ugh, why can’t you just let us rest? Don’t you know what time it is?” Emily complained as Andy started to pull out, waving to David as he watched from the counter.

Quietly, Andy answered, “Sorry, Emily. I had to refill the gas tank and get some coffee. It’s after two in the morning and I’ve been up since six, I needed a little caffeine.”

Emily just made a frustrated little sound and tried to find a comfortable position in the back seat. After a few minutes more, she was snoring again and Andy dared to turn the radio on a low volume again. She needed something, it was dark and late. The coffee wasn’t doing enough and the window would certainly bother Miranda.

As Andy reached out to adjust the radio dial for the tenth time in as many minutes, a soft hand caught hers, startling her. “Miranda,” she whispered, “I’m sorry. I’ll turn it off.”

“No, darling, don’t. I’m sorry I slept so long.”

“It’s okay. Today was a long day,” Andy ignored being called ‘darling’ - certain Miranda didn’t mean it.

“See that picnic area up ahead?”

“Yes, Miranda.”

“Can you pull in there?”

Andy nodded and changed lanes, preparing to pull into the small, dark picnic lot.

Once there, she slowed down and looked at Miranda.

“Pull over,” the older woman said, a hand on Andy’s forearm, “let me drive for a while.”

“But the girls,” Andy shook her head. “You need to sleep.”

“I’ve slept every time you’ve driven today, Andréa. Now, put the car in park and switch seats with me. Let me drive for a while. You just rest your eyes, okay?”

Andy nodded, her eyes tearing up. “Thank you.”

The two switched seats. As Miranda adjusted the seat and settled in to complete the remaining two hours of the drive, she noticed the other woman’s cup in the center console. Smirking, she offered Andy use of her travel pillow and took a sip of the hot coffee.

Andy was asleep before they were back on the highway, Miranda's hand securely entwined with her own, Emily snoring in the backseat.


End file.
